Conventionally, electric wire holders such as a fixing bracket are used in order to fix, to a vehicle body, an electric wire to be routed to an EPB of a vehicle. In general, as shown in a cross-sectional view in FIGS. 3A and 3B, an electric wire for an EPB includes a plurality of core wires 22 that are each coated with an inner insulating coating material 24, a relatively thick outer insulating coating material 26 that surrounds the plurality of core wires 22, and an intervening insulating material 28 that intervenes between the insulating coating materials 24 and the insulating coating material 26 (see JP 2002-325328A, for example).
FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional electric wire holder 100 to be used for an electric wire 20 for an EPB. The electric wire holder 100 includes a fixing bracket 101, and a tubular rubber member 106 made of EPDM (ethylene-propylene-diene rubber) or the like. The fixing bracket 101 includes a plate-shaped fixed portion 102 whose one end 102b is to be fixed, with a bolt 103, to a support such as a support panel 30 provided on a vehicle body, and a holding portion 104 that extends from the other end 102c of the fixed portion 102 and is configured to hold the electric wire 20 for an EPB.
The holding portion 104 is provided with an opening 104b for receiving the tubular rubber member 106 through which the electric wire 20 for an EPB has been inserted, the opening 104b being open between the leading end 104n of the holding portion 104 and the above-mentioned other end 102c of the fixed portion 102, and a recessed portion 104a for accommodating the tubular rubber member 106 that has passed through the opening 104b. The holding portion 104 is crimped using a crimping tool, so that the diameter of the space in the recessed portion 104a is reduced, and the clearance of the opening 104b is made into a size such that the tubular rubber member 106 cannot dislodge. The tubular rubber member 106 deforms due to such crimping and comes into intimate contact with the electric wire 20 for an EPB, thus making it less likely that the electric wire 20 for an EPB laterally shifts relative to the fixing bracket 101 in the longitudinal direction.
JP 2002-325328A is an example of related art.